


Periwinkle

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Starbright [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Awkwardness, F/F, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 04:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: Everyone is born with a clear jewel in the middle of their forehead which, upon meeting their soulmate, will turn the color of their soulmate's eyes.Weiss is pleased with her soulmate's identity. Pyrrha, not so much.





	

~ Periwinkle ~

On her second day at Beacon, Pyrrha's soulmate gem turns blue - a light, icy color which is _not_ the particular shade of blue she wishes it would have been.

Predictably, the Schnee Dust Company heiress is overjoyed to have _The_ Pyrrha Nikos™ as her soulmate. And in her excitement, she brags to anyone who will listen about how strong and amazing her soulmate is. Too embarrassed and socially awkward to do anything else, in response Pyrrha attempts to shift the attention from herself by extolling Weiss's accomplishments instead.

This was not what Pyrrha was hoping for when she decided to leave home and finish her huntress training in a different kingdom. At least they aren't on the same team...

~oOo~


End file.
